Let's do this different
by Dark Angel Sympathy
Summary: After the breakup with Flame Princess, Finn has sworn off girls. But what if one invades his house and changes the story? Please R&R! This is my first AT fanfiction so please don't hate too much . . I'm not that great at Summary's but don't let that stop you from reading!
1. Stranger in the house!

Let's do this different

Today was any normal day for Jake the dog and Finn the human. Hanging out at home, playing Bmo. Finn was walking around chanting, after have just beaten Jake at a new game Bmo had gotten. It was a little different from what they usually played, but still cool. It was a shooter game, a really old one; it was in black and white, and the story was strange. You had to save some girl from a dragon which was normal, but they time it was based on was weird, nothing like in Ooo, so they didn't really understand it. But, it was fun anyways. It makes no sense though to anyone who knew about that stuff, shooting a dragon with a gun to save a princess? Talk about bizarre.

"No fair, you cheated!" Jake began shouting, obviously ticked off about being beaten.

"Ha ha ha, dude you gotta get over it, I'm just a totally awesome gamer compared to you." Finn laughed at his upset friend, throwing his arms into the air and walking off into the kitchen. "Hey you should make a meatloaf!" Finn shouted towards the room, but got no response.

After waiting for a few moments, Jake came back, but was pale white. This startled his buddy, who imediantly jumped up, shaking his seemingly frozen friend. "Omiglob Jake! What's wrong? What happened!?" He shouted. After nothing, she huffed and ran into the empty kitchen. He searched all over, every inch of the room. Nothing.

He walked back into the other room and looked at Jake, who was still standing still, but he had finally gotten some color back to him.

"Jake what was there?" Finn asked concerned, his eyes weren't angry anymore, they were curious and worried.

"A girl, Finn. A girl, was sitting on the counter. She didn't look like any other person I've seen before!" He shouted, seeing to be freaking out.

"What do you mean? What's so different about this girl? And why didn't Bmo go off if a girl broke into the house?" Finn asked, he wasn't sure if he believed Jake's story, but he hadn't ever seen his friend like this before.

"I have no idea, man!" Jake shouted, seeming to have finally come out of the trance he was in.

Finn shrugged it off, "Must have just been your imagination." He said and went back to the couch, playing the paused game he had restarted before Jake's freak out. Jake sat back down next to him, but didn't play. He was still, he was obviously breathing, but that was the only thing telling anyone he was alive.

Everything that night was normal, and a little while after it got dark, they went off to bed. Jake had seemed to be okay now, but still looking all over the room, as if expecting the girl again. This was making Finn worry, but again, he shrugged it off, figuring Jake was just tired.

"Night, Jake!" Finn said, slipping into his sleeping bag. He waiting a moment, but didn't get a response. He sat up, seeing Jake wasn't there. "Jake?" Finn asked, sitting up in the sleeping bag. He looked around, its like he had just disappeared. "Jake!?" He shouted, jumping out and running around the house, waking Bmo up. "Bmo, where's Jake!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Bmo did a quick scan of the house, and pointed to the kitchen as soon as a light flickered on. It wasn't like the normal light, as if it was about to die, so it was pretty dim.

Finn ran in, almost slipping as he stopped on a dime. "Jake!" He shouted, and what he was in front of him was shocking, how did Bmo not sense this person in front of him!?


	2. Jake, where are you?

_Finn ran in, almost slipping as he stopped on a dime. "Jake!" He shouted, and what he was in front of him was shocking, how did Bmo not sense this person in front of him!?_

"Jake!" Finn repeated, in front of him was a girl with black short hair, holding his best friend in her arms, he was unconscious. "Rarh! Let him go you thief!" He shouted, charging at the girl head on. Her expression changed slightly, from boredom to a slight smirk, she all of a sudden wasn't if front of him, but jumping out of the window that was behind her, landing on the ground perfectly on her feet. Finn looked down at her, rage filled his eyes. "Give him back!" He shouted, jumping down at her, making her jump back, he was in front of he, panting hard. He was tired already, the fall had made his ankles sore.

"You're pretty quick of your feet." She finally said, her smirk grew a bit, but only a little. "You know, if we worked together, we could be thieves, _together_." She whispered the last part, she was suddenly right in front of him, her breath was able to be felt against his neck.

He raged again, throwing a punch at her, hitting her in the stomach, throwing her back, but not losing her balance, or releasing the unconscious dog. "Argh, that kinda hurt." She said, but instead of wincing, she laughed loudly, which ended shortly, her face turning serious, along with her tone. "Love to stay and chat, but I'm bored." She dropped Jake to the ground with a thud and walked off.

Finn yelled as he ran at her at full speed, making sure not to trip on or kick Jake as he passed him. He ran up behind her, throwing a punch, but to his surprise, it was caught by a hand about the same size as his. She was facing him, that smirk back on her face. "Nice try." She said, quickly swiping his feet out from behind him, he fell to the ground quickly, she released his hand, letting his arm fall to his side. The fall made his chest ache. He winced a little, looking up, the girl was gone. He sat up fast, looking around. She had disappeared.

Jake finally had begun to wake up, looking around drowsily. "Finn? What happened?" He mumbled, sitting up slowly, holding the side of his head.

Finn stood up quickly and ran to his hurt friend, helping him to his feet. "I saw her! That girl you were talking about!" he shouted frantically. He was surprised, one that Jake was telling the truth, and that how the girl looked kinda the same to him. But, that was impossible, wasn't it? Another human besides him? Oh, and Susan. But, one that could speak in full sentences? It was definitely odd.

"I'll talk to PB tomorrow morning." Finn said, helping his friend back into the house and into bed.

Finn got back into his sleeping bag, and got all cozy, feeling safe again. He closed his eyes slowly, but as he laid there with them closed, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He shot his eyes back open, and sighed. He kept imagining that short battle with the short haired girl. She was strange, mesmerizing. She was definitely different from any girl he's ever seen, maybe she was a princess? No, princesses don't steal. Oh, maybe the princess of thieves? No, that's impossible, he could know about them already. So then, who is she? The thoughts cluttered his mind, but he was soon able to fall asleep, but as his eye lids closed, and he drifted off, her felt an extra presences, not Bmo's, or Jake's, and not even Marceline's.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please R&R and I'll be getting the next chapter up ASAP! Byee!**


	3. What's your name?

**Hello again, my lovelies! Here's chapter four, we get to learn a little more about miss mystery girl. So read on! Woo adventure time! *lame pose***

* * *

"Yo, dude. How're you doing? You know, after that thing last night?" Jake asked Finn as he came into the kitchen, Jake was cooking up eggs and bacon.

"I don't know man. I kept thinking about her." He mumbled confused. He had sworn off girls after the whole flame princess thing, but he doesn't like this girl, doesn't he? No way, she's a thief!

"You're probably just hungry, eat up some breakfast and we'll go see PB." Jake said, stretching the pan to him, dumping a few pieces of bacon and a few fried eggs onto a plate in front of him.

"Yeah, you're right." Finn said, and ate slowly, not having one of his lively and loud morning conversations with Jake like usual.

A while later the crime fighting duet arrived at the Candy Kingdom's gates, walking through the town area. Finn's eyes were soft, almost as if he was lost even though he knew every nook and cranny of this place.

"Hey, watch it!" A girl's voice shouted, bringing Finn back to Ooo. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled, looking up. His eyes widened as they met a pair of red eyes, similar to the girls from last night. Short black hair fell over the eyes, but they color was still visible. After realizing who he was, the girl ran off, the hood of her cloak fell off, allowing her short locks to flow swiftly after her as she disappeared down a dark ally.

Finn ran to the entrance of the ally, but nothing was there, only a wall. He sighed, and went back to Jake who was searching for him.

"Hey, where'd you go buddy?" He asked, walking alongside Finn.

"I think I saw that girl again." He mumbled, unsure if it was her or not. Eventually his thoughts made the time pass, and they were in Princess Bubblegum's laboratory room.

"Hey you guys, glad you came." She said, taking off her goggles. As usual, her pink gum hair was messy; she had probably been up all night with some weird experiment.

"Hey, PB." Jake said, sitting down in a spiny chair. Finn leaned against the wall as the two began to talk, Jake explained everything. Finn finally spoke up when Jake came to the part where he was waking up.

"When he was out of it me and her fought, she was really good. Like she was well trained with it or something." He mumbled, maybe he was feeling down because she had beaten him? It's a possibility.

"So she was some thief?" PB asked curiously.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the weird part! She looked like, well, Finn!" Jake exclaimed loudly.

PB looked to Finn confused, then back to Jake. "Are you sure?" She questioned doubtfully.

"Totally! I wouldn't make it up." He pouted. PB changed her attention to Finn, who was just staring at the ground.

"Hey its okay you were defeated, you were just tired and all." She comforted him, but it didn't seem to do much. Finn stood up straight and left silently, putting worried faces on the two friends.

Finn found himself back in the town center, and he sat down on the edge of the fountain. He sighed, pulling off his hat, letting his blonde hair fall down.

"Your hair's longer than mine." A mysterious, but becoming recognizable, voice said from behind him. Finn turned quickly, but saw nothing. "Up here." The voice said again. Finn slowly and curiously looked up, seeing the girl in the cloak again, her face covered by the hood, but from the ends of her short black hair falling out, he knew who she was.

"Why are you stalking me?" he shouted, standing up to face her, dropping his hat to his side, ready to fight.

Her head raised, she faced the sky, making the hood fall to her back, and her red eyes sparkled as the sun hit her eyes. She looked back down to him, her bangs falling back in front of her face. "You're interesting." She said bluntly.

"You're a thief! Get down here and fight me you thief!" Finn raged loudly.

His tone and actions made the girl chuckle as she smirked. "Calm down, I'm not gonna steal from you." She said, raising her hands up in defense.

Finn watched her skeptically, but lowered his guard; the rage disappeared from his eyes. He picked up his hat and put it back on slowly, not averting his eyes from her. "So then what do you want?" He asked curiously.

She jumped down from the fountain, landing on the grass beside him. He jumped back quickly, expecting her to hit him, but she didn't. She raised her hands up again, letting him know she was serious about not attacking. "Like I said, you're interesting. But, to answer your question, I don't really know." She turned to him, her smirk was just barely there, but still noticeable.

Finn's eyes softened, but a bit of curiosity filled his mind. "Who are you?" he asked quickly, wanting to be able to call her something other than thief.

She grinned at his question. "I'll tell you tonight. Midnight." She said. With that, she threw up her hood and walked off, disappearing into the crowd. Finn watched her walk off, not having the slightest urge to stop her, fight her, or even arrest her. But he did really want to know her name. She was odd, it intrigued him.

It was 11:55, Jake was dead asleep, but Finn was still wide awake, sitting in the living room on the couch. He was laying there thinking about nothing in particular. He glanced over at the wall clock, it was almost midnight. "Maybe she won't come." He thought out loud. He stood up and paced around quietly for about a minute, and decided to go sit outside.

Finn sat on a tree stump and looked up at the dark night sky that was lit up by the bright stars, and the moon that was now in the middle of the sky, meaning it was midnight. He looked around him, there was nothing.

"Hey blondie." He heard a voice behind him. He stood up, twirling around, his eyes meeting the familiar blood red ones. "I thought you might have forgotten." She said, and was followed by a slight smirk upon her face. Apparently this was her trademark or something.

"Oh, hey." Finn said, quickly calming down. He wasn't expecting her to startle him, even though he should have seen it coming.

"So before I tell you my name, you should tell me yours. Or I can just keep calling you blondie." She shrugged, her smirk turned into a smile, not an exactly honest smile, but it told him that she really did want to know his name.

"Finn the Human." Finn stated, puffing out his chest proudly.

This put a surprise on the girl's face. "Really now?" She said and chuckled a little. "Well Finn, I'm Astrid the Thief." She said proudly, as if being a thief was a good thing.

"So you are a thief!" Finn shouted loudly pointing at her.

"Shh, don't want to wake the doggie now do we?" She asked, stepping closer to him. He raised his guard, stepping back.

"N'no…" Finn mumbled, he didn't want Jake to freak out about him talking to a thief, but why was that?

"Hey, come with me. I want to show you something." She said, and before getting a reply, she grabbed Finn's hand and began running, dragging him behind her. Finn quickly stopped stumbling behind her and ran alongside her.

They came to the edge of the forest, the one Finn knew pretty well, but not as well as the Candy Kingdom. She slowed to a calm stroll, still holding onto his hand. Finn realized it, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. He didn't say anything though.

Finn looked up, seeing the moon between the branches of the tall trees. He looked forward, the light of the moon shining on her face. She looked back at him and smiled softly, and continued on her way, tightening her grip a little more on his hand. It didn't hurt, it was comforting.

After walking for a bit, they came to an oasis that was pretty well hidden with trees around it. The moon glowed on it brightly, making it almost seem to sparkle.

Finn's eyes widened with sparkles in his eyes. "Wow! I didn't know this place existed!" His hand was released, allowing him to adventure to the water and look down at it, seeing his reflection in the water along with the moon. He glanced over to his side in the water, seeing Astrid was now next to him looking in the water with him.

"There's fish in this." She said, and grabbed his hand again, putting both their hands into the still water. The water didn't ripple, it stayed completely still. Finn felt the fish softly brushing against their hands. He looked over to her who was concentrating on the fish, a soft smile appearing.

He looked back down, the fish were now visible. "Wow, there's so many!" He said, his voice scared the fish a little, making a few swim away.

Astrid was quiet, which made Finn look at her. She looked back to him and smiled honestly. The two stood up, the moon shining down on the two. Her eyes sparkled from the light, Finn's cheeks lit up. "I got to go; I'll see you some other time." She said. She pulled him closer, still holding his hand and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She let go of his hand and she ran off, disappearing into the forest.

Finn stood there dumbfounded, star struck. "What just happened?" He asked himself out loud.

* * *

***Le Gasp* Did that just happen!? Wait, why am I saying that. I wrote it. *facepalm* Haha, so anyways, thanks for reading, please R&R and aI'll update soon ;) Until then, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so here's chapter four!**

* * *

It had been a few days since that night with Astrid; Finn had finally gone back to normal. He hadn't seen her since then either. He wondered what she was doing right now.

"Hey buddy you okay?" Jake asked. The two were walking through the Candy Kingdom, looking for crime.

"Totally!" Finn said and grinned happily.

"You sure? You've been acting weird lately." Jake questioned, looking at his friend skeptically.

"Yup, just thinking." Finn reassured him. He was telling the truth, he kept reliving that night again and again. It was weird.

All of a sudden his thought was interrupted from a loud scream, "Help! Thief! My purse was stolen somebody help!" An old cookie lady was shouting frantically.

Jake and Finn ran to her quickly, "Where'd she go!?" The duo shouted in sync, she pointed off in the direction a cloaked person was running. Jake stayed behind to calm down the cookie lady, Finn took off full speed after the perp.

"Stop right there!" Finn shouted at the person who ran into an ally, he stood at the entrance; the person was still there at the end of it, looking around frantically. Their face was hidden.

He ran up to them, and tackled the person, the hood fell off, revealing the familiar red eyes and jet black hair covering them. "A-Astrid!?" Finn shouted shocked.

"Oh, Finn its you. How've you been?" She asked calmly, but her heart was still beating rapidly from running.

"Why did you steal that old ladies purse!?" He shouted loudly, almost spitting mad.

"I'm a thief, Finn the Human." Astrid explained, a smirk grew on her face when she said his full name.

"Well stop being a thief!" He shouted again. He was surprised when a finger was pressed against his lips.

"Shh, you're being loud." She said, her face turned serious.

Finn jumped up, taking the purse. Astrid sat up, looking up at him. "Aren't you going to arrest me?" She asked, he had begun to walk off but stopped, looking back at her.

"Just get out of here before the banana guards show up." Finn said seriously and left the ally. Astrid stood up with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Finn." He heard her say. He looked back, she had disappeared. He sighed and walked back to Jake who was talking to the lady cookie, calming her down. Finn handed her the purse, panting as if he had run a lot.

"Thank you so much Finn!" She shouted, hugging his legs tightly.

"Ha ha ha, you're welcome miss cookie." He said and patted the top of her head.

She bought each of the two a candy float. Afterwards Finn and Jake were back out looking for crime. The rest of the day was uneventful, besides LemonGrab showing up and shouting about something that nobody understood. He was sent back home. What a weird guy.

Finn and Jake were now hanging out with PB in her lab, messing around with her new emotion tester. It gave off an aura of how the person was feeling.

Jake sat in a seat looking at the screen, Finn sat in the chair for the experiment. "Ready when you are, Finn." PB said. Finn gave the thumbs up, and she pulled the level, a pinkish redish aura appeared around him on the screen.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked, gesturing to the screen. PB leaned over, looking at the screen curiously.

"According to my data, that means love." She said, showing him the clipboard with all the colors. All of a sudden blue became mixed in with the pink red mist.

"Blue?" Jake asked, scrolling through the list, finding it. Blue meant embarrassed. He quickly looked over to Finn who was sitting there, his cheeks deep red.

"Whaaaat?" Jake asked confused, stretching over to his bud. "Who? Who is she? A princess?" Jake questioned him quickly.

"N-no… I don't like anyone! Do I…?" Finn stated, mumbling towards the end of his sentence.

"I guess I need to work on it still." PB said, placing a finger to her chin and observing the machine, she was positive it was finished and working properly.

"We'll let you get to that." Jake said and walked out the door with the confused looking Finn. Once they were outside Jake looked up, seeing the sun was going to start setting soon.

"Hey, let's go see TreeTrunks!" Jake suggested. Finn just nodded his head, not paying attention to anything he was saying.

They got to her house right before the sun started to set. Jake was munching down a pie, Finn just sat there, mashing it around with a fork lazily.

"Finn, are you alright? You've hardly touched your apple pie. Do you not like it?" TreeTrunks asked worried.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I'm just not that hungry." Finn explained. "I'm gonna go for a walk." He stood up, leaving the fork in the pie and walked out the door without another word.

She looked to Jake, who only shrugged, finishing his pie and grabbed Finn's from across the table.

Finn walked quietly through the woods with his hands in his pocket, staring at his feet as he walked. Walking a bit, he looked back; he couldn't see the little house anymore. He continued on his way, but stopped and sighed, still staring at his feet.

He heard a rustle above him, he raised his head, only to have his eyes meet, as you could expect, red eyes, but this time were upside down, not covered by black strands of hair.

"A-Astrid!" He shouted and fell back onto his butt.

"Finn." She said and chuckled, sitting back up on the branch and jumping down. She turned to him and smiled. "Been a while, eh?" She asked.

"I just saw you earlier." He mumbled, standing back up.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry 'bout that, didn't know you were in town." She said and rubbed the back of her neck, laughing nervously.

"Why did you steal that nice ladies purse? Why are you a thief in the first place!?" Finn shouted frantically. A girl of this beauty being a thief? He didn't believe it. But, it was true.

Her smile disappeared, and she sighed. "Follow me." She said, leading him into the woods. Finn followed curiously. He looked down to her hand, and reached out to grab it, but stopped himself, retracting his arm.

"_Don't do that, you idiot!"_ He told himself, shaking his head violently for a second. He stopped, and saw an old log cabin house before him. "What is this place?" He asked, walking up to it. It looked like nobody had been there for ages.

"Come in." She said and walked through the door. He followed as told, gasping at the scene before him. A little girl was laying in a bed, the only real piece of furniture of the room besides a few old wooden chairs.

"This is my friend's little sister. Her sister died a few years ago of sickness, and neither of us had anyone. I'm not old enough to get a job yet, so I steal to help her live." Astrid explained, her tone changed to sadness. She walked over to the little girl who seemed to wake up, a bright smile lit up on her face; it seemed to make the old cabin look like new.

"Astrid! You're back!" She shouted and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

Astrid turned to Finn and smiled softly. Finn looked at the girl, she looked like she hadn't had a decent bath in a while, but of course neither did Astrid.

"Zara here isn't human, she's actually a witch." She explained, petting the girl's hair softly. Zara's green eyes looked to Finn, they widened brightly.

"Human!" She shouted and released Astrid, running to him and taking both his hands. "you're like mommy aren't you? A human!" She shouted happily, she was beaming with happiness.

Finn looked up to Astrid confused. "You're a human?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R and I'll update real soon!


End file.
